


Poised

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and F!Courier in the moments before the Gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poised

"Christine."

The Courier's voice was almost inaudible over the muffled clanks of distant machinery, but Christine had attuned herself to it. It was too dark to make out the sharp planes of the Courier's face, but Christine turned instinctually towards it, like a flower turning its face to the sun.

"Are you scared?"

Even without seeing her, Christine knew that her hands were shaking. She could hear the tremor in the Courier's voice, feel it in the way the other woman pressed against her. Three days in the hell of the Sierra Madre, finding one another and preparing for the Gala, and it would all be over soon. She had been brave, they had all been brave, for themselves if not for one another, but the Courier's mask was slipping. She was afraid. They all were.

Christine reached out in the darkness, found the Courier's hand. She brushed her thumb over her knuckles, tracing the scars there. She brought the other woman's hand to her lips, kissed it.

The Courier sighed, the delicate noise lost amid the mechanical clanks and groans surrounding them. Elsewhere, Dean and the Nightkin were poised, ready to strike as soon as the Courier sent up the signal, but in that moment, it was just them: two women in the darkness, hand in hand, bodies pressed together for warmth and for comfort.


End file.
